The Dragon of de Kuoh: Before history
by Axel Alastor 22
Summary: sabemos que fue lo que paso con el dragón, pero no el como, ahora este sera un viaje a esa linea desconocida que muchos especulan, se vera como inicio todo y el porque de ello, detalles que saldran a la luz, Hyoudou Issei en el apogeo de su ascensión como lider: Ova del El Dragon de Kuoh, Issei OP/ Inteligente/ no prevertido/ Escenas ecchi claro estan/ harem


**Hola a todo/as y sean bienvenidos a la primera ova, creo que más de uno quisiera ver algo del pasado de este Issei pues dije que vería y aquí esta.**

 **Doy una afirmación importante y es que solo serán fragmentos importantes en su historia, no será una historia completa, solo aclaro y bien comencemos.**

 **El universo de Highschool DxD y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor original.**

-Referencias:

-Hola diálogos

-(Hola) pensamientos

-{[hola]} Draig, Albion y otros seres.

-"hola" llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.

Ova 1 : La boda.

Dolor

Eso es lo único que siento

Un dolor insoportable que parece que me está quemando el cuerpo, desde adentro hacia afuera, ciento como me derrite los órganos uno por uno, mis huesos me están calentándose como si fuera metal a rojo vivo, mi piel apenas puede soportarlo.

Grito con todas mis fuerzas maldiciendo a todos aquellos, que me hicieron llegar a este extremo, los malditos que cuando tienen problemas estoy ahí para solucionarlo pero cuando yo requiero su ayuda me abandonan, solo me utilizan a su gusto.

Maldigo a las perras que me hicieron a un lado mi amor cariño y fidelidad por otros tipos, yo que hice todo por ellas, he sacrificado hasta partes de mi cuerpo para verlas felices, he arriesgado mi vida infinidad de veces que hasta he muerto, me ilusionaron a tal punto que jugaron con migo, que diablos hice mal, todo porque no fui de su agrado o solo que desde el principio me utilizaron para su propio beneficio… no es eso, nunca me quisieron, nunca me amaron, solo fue un engaño para que yo estuviera cuando lo necesitaba más.

Y maldigo el puto día en que morí, la conocí solo de nombre, la veía solo de distancia y aun así sentí que me enamoro, y cuando me dio una segunda oportunidad la tome, porque estaría a su lado, pero al final solo era para librarse de su problema, yo era su solución, una cosa de ella que podía manipular y construir a su antojo, y destruir si ya no le servía como es debido, era solo una mascota para ella.

Fui su herramienta nada más.

El dolor está siendo más intenso es como si me arrancaran una parte de mi a la fuerza solo la está jalando, parece como que esta soldada y aun así siento como cada segundo esta separándose poco a poco, cada centímetro de distancia es insoportable, la única razón que no me desmayo es que el dolor sigue y solo parara hasta que sean separados.

Veo el cielo, o en este caso espacio, doy un último grito más fuerte y desgarrador que los anteriores, sentí como mi cuerpo se convirtiera en cenizas y cada brasa que sube por mi cuerpo es un infierno de dolor y sufrimiento, que incluso a ellos no les deseo, hasta que llega a mi cara y mi mente se consume en ellas, cada neurona siento que explotan dentro de mi cerebro ocasionando un dolor como que me abrieran la cabeza para solo machacar mi materia gris más de lo que ya está, solo que mientras que estoy consciente y suplicando morir, tengo la mente atrofiada sintiendo solo dolor, al terminar, yo siento…

Nada.

…

Abro los ojos, estoy mirando el techo de un cuarto sudando y jadeando como si me faltara el aire, todo fue una pesadilla.

No fue un recuerdo, uno muy fresco ya que paso unos días, algunos dirían que pase años soportando todo eso, pero no, pase unas 2 horas en ese infierno y aunque no lo crean me siento muy ligero, es como si me quitaran un gran peso de encima.

El odio que sentía hacia ellos pasó a ser una molestia nada más, todas esas cosas que dije parecían como si lo actuara, ya que no ciento nada más que lastima o un enojo banal.

Es por ello que puedo soportar este día, porque?, fácil hoy es el día de mi boda, sí, mi boda con la mujer que alguna vez idolatre como a una diosa, la cual sentí como en el cielo cuando me dijo lo que sentía por mí, la que me mando a ese infierno, o al menos la cual más me empujo a ello, Rias Gremory, mi ex ama.

Yo ya no estoy ligado a ella para nada, y mucho menos en el amor, yo ya no soy una herramienta para ellos, los demonios, caídos, ángeles, en fin para toda la alianza de razas, yo he dejado todo eso atrás.

Me levanto de la cama en que tuve el recuerdo de mi experiencia para cumplir eso, y veo en la mesa de noche una caja de madera la cual está abierta y se ven en ella 8 piezas de ajedrez, más concreto las de peón, mi antiguas piezas de cuando era su demonio, en este caso mi correa, la cual ya no tiene efecto en mí.

Al lado veo también una especie de brazalete rojo carmesí, con una esmeralda en medio y unos detalles parecidos a llamas en color dorado, eso es donde reside ahora Ddraig, el dragón celestial rojo.

Al parecer esa forma tomo cuando el ritual acabo y pudo ser expulsado de mi cuerpo sin que muriera, sé que les parecerá algo tardío pero, yo soy Hyodou Issei era el anterior Sekiryuutei, portador de la Boosted Gear, el antebrazo del dragón rojo de la dominación, o lo que era el brazalete en la mesa.

Para lo que necesito era necesario que me separara de él, el ser que me apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba, el que ahora era el único amigo que tenía.

-Ise- oigo una voz suave atrás de mí.

Me volteo para ver a una chica de 17 años sentada en la cama, tiene el cabello negro largo, una piel pálida pareciera que nunca tomo el sol, su cuerpo no era algo tan exorbitante, pero no dejaba de tentarme a tomarla, tenía unos pechos copa c una pequeña cintura y unas caderas bien formadas, con un vestido negro como piyama que ensanchaba su figura, ella levanta la mirada y me ve con esos ojos negros que me hacían perderme en lo intensos que son, aunque no tenían brillo no dejaban de hipnotizarme.

-Tuviste una pesadilla- me pregunta aunque no se note puedo notar preocupación en su voz

-No, es eso solo estoy un poco nervioso por cómo debo actuar hoy - digo para tranquilizarla y veo que funciono

-Ya son las 5 de la mañana, pronto te llamaran para que vallas- dijo viendo el reloj y noto como parecía molesta y era normal por lo que pasa hoy.

Me acerco a sentarme en la cama y la abrazo por la cintura mientras le beso el cuello delicadamente para después poner su cabeza en mi pecho estrechándola más en mis brazos.

-Sabes que sin importar lo que pase o haga ella, no cambiara nada, yo ya me decide, sé que camino debo seguir y ese solo es contigo a mi lado- digo con cariño y decidido mientras que siento como ella me rodea con sus brazos mi cintura

-Lo sé, pero no quiero ver como ella te hace más daño- dijo mientras hundía mas su cara en mi

-No lo hará, ya no hay motivo- digo tranquilamente para calmarla

Ella entonces acerca su cara a la mía para besarme y yo lo correspondo, es un tierno beso algo profundo, no se puede evitar eso en ya que solo estamos esperando al día de mañana para que podamos estar juntos al fin, en eso nos parecemos, somos impacientes solo que ella lo disimula muy bien.

Nos separamos para vernos a los ojos el uno a otro, creo que tengo algo que estar orgulloso y es que logre ver en esos ojos infinitos algo que otros haciéndola enojar no habían logrado, que mostraran emociones, para ser más concreto, amor, muchos alegaba que ella no sería capaz de sentir nada más que dolor, pero yo era testigo o más bien el causante de que tuviera las misma emociones que una chica normal, eso lo que me hacía feliz.

En eso oigo que tocan la puerta -ise-kun despierta es hora de que te arregles- dijo la voz del caballero rubio.

Ella se aferra más por esto y era lógico, ya que por hoy, solo en cuerpo y aunque ninguno de los dos queramos, seré de Rias Gremory ya que dentro de unas horas me casare con ella.

Lo que más quisiera no hacerlo pero para nuestro plan es tener un perfil muy bajo y si no me caso o me pierdo tendré todas las miradas en mí, y me detendrían al descubrirlo, por lo que mi… perdón nuestra única opción que me case.

-Tranquila, te puedo asegurar que acabara rápido, además no lo disfrutare en ningún momento, ella no se lo merece- dijo suavemente pero con una sonrisa media burlona, haciendo que aflojara los brazos

-Prométeme que estarás aquí al amanecer- dijo para hacerme acostar de nuevo y ella quedara encima.

-Claro que si, Ophis- le susurro a mi diosa.

Si, la mujer que está conmigo en la cama es nada más y menos que la diosa del infinito Ophis Ouroboros, si yo tampoco lo creería si me lo digieran, pero lo es, ella es la mujer que me rescato de mi miseria hace un año y se lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Creo que me desvió o solo los confundo, bueno va así, las chicas con las que he estado enamorado con todo mi ser, me traicionaron, me cambiaron por unos chicos que conocieron porque ellos si las hacían sentir como chicas normales, y sé que tienen razón por ese dichoso programa y mi próximo puesto de alta clase apenas actúan como chicas de su edad.

El problemas aparte del obvio, yo soy un dragón más puro que nada y eso ocasiono que esos sentimientos de amor pasaran a ser un veneno que me destruiría en unos meses, iba a tomar ese camino para que ellas sufrieran por ese error, ya no me importaba más si no era con ellas.

Pero en eso vino Ophis a ofrecerme una alternativa mucho más de lo que pediría, ser líder de la nueva [Facción de los Dragones], yo quede anonadado por eso me explico todo y que yo era el único que podía, además no tenía nada más que perder, así que acepte, me llevo a la Brecha Dim. A entrenar junto con Great Red y así despertar mi verdadero poder, y gracias aquello retrasar el veneno hasta un año, tiempo suficiente.

Pero como ya tenía un título de dragón más inferior y tener una conexión con los demonios los necesitaba removerlos y con eso me refiero a Ddraig y a las evil pieces, dejaría de ser el Sekiryuutei y el acepto, en el último día que… bueno ya sabrán que se sintió que te extrajeran una parte del alma, ahora soy un verdadero dragón, solo inferior ante mis dioses.

Solo había un problema y era lo que Ophis (que en el tiempo que estuve con ella tuvimos un acercamiento más íntimo), estaba preocupada, y era por el ritual.

Hay dos Rituales de dragón para el desamor, el primero que ya muchos lo conocen es que el dragón debe sufrir un dolor intenso para quitarse todos esos sentimientos que lo mataban, convirtiéndolo en alguien frio si no se tenía un sentimiento que pueda remplazar a los que perdió, claro que este me convertiría en un dragón caído, seguiría siendo un dragón pero sin tanto respeto como se espera de mi título.

Y el que yo realice, ósea el segundo, es similar al inicio lo que lo hace diferente es que no me deshago de los sentimientos completamente, estos perduran pero como interés hacia ellas, el primero no me permite tenerlos de nuevo pero este los aviva si selo permito, y como no pierdo una parte de mi esencia no, en teoría Ophis.

Eso es lo que le preocupa, ella dice que debo tener toda la experiencia de la boda hasta la luna de miel para que no sospechen y aunque le digo que no es necesario, pues estamos hablando de una chica que creo el grupo terrorista más peligroso, por una rabieta?, es terca, así que acepte pero ella parece inconforme ya que piensa que podría volverme a enamorarme de Rias y en consecuencia con las demás chicas.

Aun así no quiero casarme con Rias, irónico al pensar lo feliz que se sentiría en este día antes y ahora solo quiero que acabe para pasarlo con mi diosa, en todo el tiempo que pase con Ophis, pudieron hacer los preparativos del festejo y solo necesitaban que fuera con el traje ya puesto el día, demonios, que esperaban.

En fin, se hará tarde y solo estoy retrasando lo inevitable, así que me levanto de la cama con Ophis y la cargo para dejarla de nuevo en la cama, yo me arreglo con el molesto esmoquin negro que llevare hoy, -Lo bueno que lo eligieron de mi talla actual- dije ya que crecí mucho más, a la altura de Azazel y mi musculatura creció pero no exagerando ya que sería lento al combatir.

Ya con eso siento que Ophis me abraza por la espalda, creo que depende de mí sentimentalmente igual que yo a ella, la tomo por las manos y me volteo para besarla una vez más, la motivación que necesito para regresar y todo valla acorde al plan, al separarnos ella abre un portal mirándome una vez más y se va deseándome suerte, y la necesitare, ya que hoy comienza a complicarse las cosas

Pov: normal

El castaño estaba bajando las escaleras con el reluciente traje, mientras ve como al llegar sus padres estaban esperándolo con emoción junto con Kiba que sería su acompañante a la ceremonia.

-Vaya te vez bien hijo – dijo la madre alegre

-Sí y pensar que mi hijo al fin se casara- y el padre llorando cómicamente para la vergüenza de Issei.

-Vamos no es como si fuera algo nuevo- dijo este con lago de molestia mirando hacia otro lado mientras que veía a Kiba reírse levemente -Y tú que te ríes-

-Por nada, es solo que no esperaba que de verdad te casaras y menos con Rias-sama- dijo haciendo que ambos recordaran momentos de risa que nunca pensaron llegar a esto.

-Si no me creo que pase, siendo demonios tendremos una larga vida y para serte sincero esperaba unos años más para esto- dijo Issei sorprendiendo a todos, no esperaban que el diera tiempo a este tipo de ocasión, pensaron que eran los nervios, pero él le resultaba molesto.

-Bueno es hora de irnos- Kiba se acercó a la puerta y saliendo encontraron una limosina que para el gusto del castaño es muy grande.

-Haaa- suspiro de molestia para subirse y ver todo lo lujoso que era por dentro, sus padres estaban sorprendidos y nerviosos ya que eran de gustos más modestos -(Nunca entenderé a los demonios)- y con eso fueron a lugar de la boda.

* * *

Obviamente no podemos ir a una iglesia, no por mi si no por ellos, y aunque Michael lo aprobase, los demonios no podían acercarse a un lugar sagrado, así que en su lugar lo haremos en un lugar apartado de la ciudad donde lo remodelaron y lo hicieron parecido a una iglesia, solo para dar el ambiente

Al entrar pudieron ver cómo había muchos de sus conocidos, estaban los padres de Rias y su hermano Sirzechs con los demás Maous, Azazel y los Cadres de Grigori, Michael junto con los arcángeles, Vali y su equipo, Sairaorg, Sona y su sequito, etc.

En fin muchos invitados bien arreglados, cuando vieron a Issei este por poco entraba en posición de pelea por suerte se controló, y no era para menos, no quería tentar a la suerte sus nuevas capacidades, sabía si salía mal su plan tendría que huir o luchar contra todos, ya regresando les saludo con una sonrisa forzada y parecen tomarlo bien, pensando que es por los nervios.

Le saludo a todos y vio como sus padres y los de ella convivían, lo que le dio una oportunidad para escabullirse no sin antes toparse con alguien.

-Ha pasado tiempo Ise-nya- dijo una voz coqueta que concia bien a su lado

-Si ha pasado tiempo, Kuroka- dijo al ver a la Nekotama con un kimono similar al que tenía pero iba arreglado como es debido, lo cual le impresiono -Veo que al fin te enseñaste a ponerte sola la ropa- dijo con burla y ella inflo sus mejillas

-Muy gracioso- dijo algo molesta -Por si no lo notaste esto es una ceremonia importante no iba ir vestida como siempre- termino para verlo y mostrar una sonrisa traviesa -O será que querías verme con el puesto nya- dijo para tomar su bazo y atraerlo a su pecho pensando que él estaría con esa cara de tonto pervertido de siempre, pero.

-Kuroka, suéltame- dijo serio el joven impresionándola por ese tipo de reacción y más al ver los ojos ámbar de este, estaban brillando levemente con la pupila rasgada de dragón, la presión que solo estaba mandando hacia ella era abrumadora enseguida lo soltó y retrocedió unos pasos -Gracias, perdón pero hoy no tengo humor para jugar, luego nos vemos – dijo para retirarse pero dejando shokeada a la neko.

Ella no pensó que su aura tuviera tal efecto y mucho menos que fuera tan poderosa, pero ella lo sintió muy bien y supo que era la única afectada y que el solo estaba usando una pequeña parte de esta, no quería imaginar lo que pasaría si él se enojaba y la liberara de un solo impulso, ante eso no pudo evitar que se le helara la sangre y solo lo viera alejarse.

* * *

Mientras las chicas tanto Rias y las de su sequito, junto con Irina y Ravel no estaban emocionadas de ningún modo, sobretodo Rias que hoy debía ser su día especial, estaban pasándola mal.

Eso se debía que ella no habían podido hablar con el castaño en todo el año y solo se reportaba de vez en cuando, se les confirmo que hace días el apareció para la ceremonia pero aun así no tuvieron oportunidad de hablar.

Ellas estaban tristes ya que cometieron quizás el error más grande de sus vidas, y fue el traicionar los sentimientos que tenían por Issei estando con otros chicos que las hacían sentirse normales, si esa era la razón de tan estúpida idea, la cual les salió el tiro por la culata.

Cada una término de la peor forma con su pareja, ya adivinaran el porqué, es que más de uno quería llevárselas a la cama ellas querían esperar un tiempo más pero ellos las presionaban hasta que algunos las habían forzado, mala idea, no murieron pero terminaron con graves heridas.

En fin esto ocasiono que en su tristeza y depresión (y en acto de hipocresía) buscaron a Issei para que las consolaran y poder explicarle delicadamente lo que paso y el que las llevo hacer a eso (pero serán putas!).

Pero no tuvieron tanta suerte, Sirzechs les informo que el castaño se fue a entrenar por el mundo mientras les informara cada cierto tiempo, pero tendría que regresar días antes para terminar los preparativos de la boda, además que por alguna razón las piezas de peón no lo localizaban, pero aun así no lo vieron esos días, hoy será la primera vez en que lo vean en mucho tiempo y estaban muy nerviosas.

Toc Toc

Volvieron a la realidad al oír que tocaban la puerta se les hiso raro ya que aún faltaba para comenzar la ceremonia, Akeno abrió y cuando vio quien llego se quedó muda se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar el paso todas lo vieron y se quedaron igual de impactadas.

-Ise- susurro Rias al ver como cambio

Ya no solo era más alto y tenía más musculatura lo cual les sorprendió, sino que su cabello lo había dejado crecer hasta media espalda peinado en una cola de caballo y lo más llamativo es que sus ojos eran de un color más brillantes y con la pupila rasgada, haciendo su mirada seria mas intimidante.

Ellas estaban sorprendidas por el gran cambio que tenía por las palabras del Maou él había cambiado un poco, pero poco era quedarse corto, además que el aura que lo rodeaba no era para tomarlo en broma, se preguntaban que habrá hecho en todo ese año.

Para Issei ellas no habían cambiado en nada, Rias lleva el típico vestido de novia y las demás un vestido sencillo de su color, había pensado en lo feliz que sería verla así, lástima que no sintiera eso por ellas, así que siguió con lo que venía.

-Hola, ha pasado tiempo desde que no las veo- dijo viéndolas a los ojos pero ellas apartaban la vista.

-Si ha pasado tiempo Ise- dijo mirando a otro lado, ya de por si estaban nerviosas y la mirada del castaño no ayudaba.

-Pero Ise-san que hace aquí?- dijo Asia un poco sorprendida de que él estuviese en camerino de Rias

-Si además es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de tiempo- dijo Irina con algo de reproche ya que seguía las costumbres de las ceremonias religiosas como esta.

-Bueno quiero hablar con ustedes y sabía que después no tendría oportunidad- dijo sonriendo un poco pero con una voz seria que las sorprendió

-Y de que quería hablar Ise-sama- dijo Ravel ya más nerviosa que antes para ver como dirigía su vista a la pelirroja

-Rias, quiero proponerte un trato- dijo serio

He? De que hablas? Qué clase de trato?- pregunto confundida ya que no entendía a que se refería

-Bueno pero antes, quería dar mi más sincero pésame por lo que le paso a Murosawa-san- dijo cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa las chicas se sorprendían y Rias quedo petrificada pues era el nombre del ex novio de ella.

-Q… que?- pregunto aun en shock por lo que dijo el castaño

-Si, su nombre era Murosawa Ikuto no? Es una pena lo de su relación- dijo viéndola con tranquilidad mientras Rias no sabía que pensar.

El ex de Rias era casado en realidad solo uso a ella como distracción de lo mal que estaba en su relación, cuando terminaron e los pocos días se enteró que su mujer le exigió el divorcio por adulterio.

-Co… como supiste?- pregunto con miedo algo que por alguna razón Issei disfrutaba

-De verdad eres muy ingenua Rias, hablando de más cuando ni siquiera te molestaste en ver si estaba o no en casa- dijo con burla sorprendiéndolas por el tono que uso mientras que abrían los ojos al saber de qué hablaba -Pero bueno a lo que venía, quiero que después de la boda no quiero tener nada contigo Rias- dijo serio viendo como las chicas estaban impactadas por lo que dijo

-Q… Que quieres decir?- pregunto ya que creía lo que acaba de decir.

-Como dije, la boda sigue en pie pero no quiero tener nada contigo al igual que con las demás, claro que los que nuestros conocidos no lo sabrán, para sértelo mas fácil quiero que nuestro matrimonio sea fingido- dijo serio viendo a las chicas

Estas están con cara que no se lo creían, estaban pensando en cómo hablar con el castaño para evitar que algo así ocurriera, el viene diciendo que ya no quería tener una relación y que solo quería seguir con la boda para aparentar, eso les rompió el corazón a cada una.

Pero Rias se sentía peor, no solo por lo que dijo Issei sino que prácticamente es la historia de su vida, siendo utilizada para engendrar hijos con Riser, que ese tipo la utilice para divertirse a escondidas de su ex mujer, y ahora Issei la persona que más ama y que confía en el mundo le viene a decir lo mismo, que no solo la utilizara a ella sino a las demás como tapadera para no se sabe qué cosa, lo que sentía no solo es tristeza si no enojo por como el estaba usando un método sucio de conseguir lo que quiere y eso no se lo permitiría.

-Lo siento Ise pero no puedo dejarte hacer eso- dijo levantándose con una cara molesta sorprendiendo a las demás chicas pero que la seguían enfrente del serio joven mientras preparaba un circulo que el ya conocía -Y ahora será mejor que olvides de esa estupidez antes que me hagas hacer algo que no quiero, es una orden!- dijo con voz autoritaria y una fiera mirada

Mientras que algunas reconocían el círculo del comando de corrección de las evil pieces y se alarmaron por lo que estaba a punto de hacer la novia, pero veían como Issei que tenía una expresión neutra, poco a poco empezó a sonreír mientras pequeñas risitas salían por su boca.

Todas ellas estaban mirando desconcertadas al castaño mientras empezaba a reírse cada vez más fuerte, no sabían que se le hacía tan gracioso el que Rias lo quisiera castigar y las demás no sabían que estaba pasando, pero el dejo de reír para ver a Rias con una sonrisa confiada.

-Cierto Rias, olvide darte algo, mi regalo de bodas- dijo para sacar una caja de madera de su dimensión de bolsillo y se la puso enfrente ofreciéndola lo cual la tomo con cautela -Espero que te guste, me costó trabajo conseguirlas- dijo aun con esa sonrisa que la estaba comenzando a molestar.

Ya sin perder tiempo habría la caja para seguir con su cometido y quedo pasmada al ver su contenido al igual que toda y no era menos, las 8 piezas de peón de Issei estaban ahí manchadas de sangre eso la perturbo enseguida vieron como Issei que estaba sonriendo con diversión.

-Desde ahora ni tu ni ninguno de los de la alianza tienen a su control al dragón celestial rojo además que ya no soy tu siervo Rias- dijo para ver como Rias estaba temblando aguantando las lágrimas.

-Pe… pero… es imposible- dijo Akeno igual que Rias -Se supone que si te quitan las piezas… estarías…- pero la interrumpió.

-Muerto… si, por eso te dije que me costó mucho el que las tuviese de nuevo en la mano- dijo con aburrimiento mientras veía como las chicas aun en shock ya que no pensaron que iría a esos extremos con tal de irse de su lado pero Issei vio que casi no tenía tiempo y no había llegado a nada con ellas Bien dejando eso de lado quiero saber si con esto aún quieres negarte a mi proposición- dijo Issei sacándolas de ello y llamando su atención

-A que te refieres- dijo a regañadientes Rias al igual que todas

-Fácil, ahora no soy nada tuyo menos para la alianza y no tienen nada que me ate a ellos… y sobre todo de ustedes- con eso ultimo las deprimió a todas pero el ya solo quería terminar -Así que para mí sería fácil solo irme y dejarte en el altar después que me buscasen y al preguntarme por qué lo hice y ahí les diría todo, algo que supongo que no quieren- dijo para que ella apretara el vestido de frustración -pero claro que eso también me causaría problemas- dijo sorprendiéndolas ya que pensaron que tenía todas las de ganar en esto

-Que quieres decir solo te irías y ya no?- dijo con reproche Rossweisse ya que odiaba esta situación

-Y ustedes creen que eso lo consentirían, quieran o no soy parte de la alianza y para ellos su herramienta y una amenaza, de hacer lo que digo solo me vigilarían a cada rato y eso sería molesto- dijo con fastidio y ellas les daban la razón, el era el Sekiryuutei (hasta donde ellas saben), un pilar y ayuda importante y como dijo de serlo una amenaza no dejarían irse así como si nada pero de hacerlo no lo dejarían en paz.

-Así que quieres usar el matrimonio para ir y hacer lo que quieras sin que te vigilen a cada rato- dijo Xenovia comprendiendo a dónde quiere llegar.

-Básicamente- dijo sencillamente haciéndolas enojar

-Y si te lo impedimos?- pegunto muy seria Koneko ya con su verdadera forma, además de que la valkiria ya tenía su armadura, Irina y Xenovia sus espadas, Akeno comenzaba a expulsar rayos, Ravel su fuego, Asia su arco y Rias con su poder de destrucción -No creo que serías tan tonto para pelear aquí verdad- dijo mirándolo con decisión como las demás, mientras el solo bajaba la mirada

-Con que va hacer así, ¿no?- dijo muy bajo pero ellas las escucharon sin comprenderlo

Entonces ellas sintieron que la atmosfera se hacía difícil respirar además que ellas vieron como un manto débil de aura envolvía al castaño, pero era esa aura la cual estaba aterrándolas sin saber porque ya que no sentían ningún tipo de sentimiento negativo entonces el castaño levanto la vista y ellas se sorprendieron de sobre manera.

Los ojos de Issei estaban brillando intensamente además que sus colmillos se pronunciaban más de lo normal y en las mejillas y frente estaban apareciendo unas marcas que parecían escamas (la dragón forcé de Natsu al enfrentarse a Gerard).

-De verdad creen que no me importaría- dijo con una voz profunda y feroz que las hiso retroceder -Creo que no me entendieron, lo que dije es porque no tienen otra opción, al final solo ustedes perderán y yo me iré- dijo volviéndolas a deprimir y frustrándolas, entonces él volvió a la normalidad y se giró a la puerta para salir -Ahora Rias yo estoy dispuesto a seguir con esto si eres lista aceptaras, yo te estaré esperando en el altar si te niegas… solo no aparezcas- dijo sin voltear hacia tras saliendo y cerrando la puerta dejando a todas soltando lagrimas por ver lo que sus decisiones conllevaron y Rias sosteniendo con mucha fuerza la caja de las piezas pensando que debería hacer.

* * *

Ya estaba a punto de comenzar la boda y todos estaban esperando a que la novia llegase con sus damas de honor, Issei estaba parado enfrente del cura que no era otro que Dulio Gesualdo claro que era el único con la experiencia para eso, lo haría sin poner cosas demasiadas santas para los demonios presentes, obviamente.

A lado de Issei estaba Kiba como padrino, tampoco era que tuviese más opciones, ya que si no era Azazel lo cual sería molesto en el futuro, sería el mismo Sirzechs y no quería que lo odiara más si se enteraba de lo que hablo con las chicas.

Hablando de eso, no sabía qué hacer estaba muy nervioso, si bien salió como quería pero más que un plan era una apuesta muy arriesgada, fácil ellas podrían presentarse listas para combatir revelando todo lo que dijo y que todos lo comenzaran a atacarlo para detenerle, lo cual no supondría un problema para él, pero como dijo no lo dejarían de molestarlo y sus planes se irían a la mierda.

Pero entonces sonó la música clásica con la que se presenta la novia, él se voltio y miro la puerta que se abría lentamente, él estaba preparando un circulo para cambiarse y entrar en combate esperando cualquier cosa, entonces se calmó y miro a Rias con el vestido de novia y el velo puesto con su padre llevándola y las demás chicas entrando detrás algo serias, obvio debían disimular para que no sospecharan nada, poco a poco ellas iban acercándose se sentaron en donde correspondían dejando a los pelirrojos en el altar.

Entonces lord Gremory se acercó a Issei -Bien Ise-kun déjame decirte que la primera impresión que tuve de ti fue que serias un total desastre- dijo con tranquilidad sacándole una gota a los novios y los mas cercanos -Pero con el tiempo me has demostrado que eres alguien fuerte y de fiar y que serás capaz de proteger a Rias pase lo que pase- dijo viéndolos a los ojos he Issei hacia un sobreesfuerzo para no evitar su mirada sintiéndose muy mal por los elogios que le decía el pelirrojo –Sé que estoy en lo correcto al entregarte a mi hija que es lo más importante junto con mi esposa, cuídala bien- dijo lo último con si hundiera una cuchilla a rojo vivo en su corazón mientras entregaba a Rias.

Que por cierto ella se dio cuenta de ese mal en Issei haciéndole preguntar que solo en ellas actuaria frio y sin sentimiento como si nada pero con los demás no, era obvio él se había ganado su respeto y no tenían la culpa de nada, no quería causarles mal a nadie por las acciones de ellas, eso hiso que se sintiera más triste.

-Bien entonces doy por comenzado la ceremonia- dijo Dulio llamando la atención mientras lord Gremory se sentaba junto a su esposa y los padres de Issei, mientras los novios se ponían firmes enfrente de él, la ceremonia no duro mucho porque casi toda eran plegarias a dios lo cual definitivamente no necesitaban y llego a la parte importante -bien entonces ahora digan sus votos por favor- dijo para que los novios se mirasen y todo a ellos.

Rias y Issei estaban mirándose mutuamente sonriendo pero en vez de amor los dos mostraban tristeza en sus ojos Issei tomo aire para acabar de una vez -Yo, Hyodou Issei, desde este momento a ti Rias Gremory te tomo como esposa, prometo cuidarte y respetarte, a través de los buenos y malos tiempos, en la salud y la enfermedad, independientemente a donde la vida nos lleve, te protegeré, ahora todo lo que es mío es tuyo, mi mano mi corazón y mi amor desde este momento y por el tiempo que ambos vivamos-

Termino viendo como Rias derramaba lágrimas amargas, ella entro muchas veces a la habitación del castaño mientras él estaba entrenando, y encontró esas mismas palabras sobre muchas otras en una hoja muy gastada, el en verdad se esforzó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para este día, pero ya de nada le valían, ya que no tenía los mismos sentimientos con los que las plasmo.

Todos esperaron un rato para que ella se calmara y comenzara con los suyos -Yo Rias Gremory me entrego a ti Hyodou Issei como esposa, porque quiero compartir todos tus tiempos, tanto buenos como los malos, serte fiel en lo pequeño y también en lo grande, alentarte sin empobrecerte y aconsejarte sin imponerme, cuidarte cuando estés enfermo y también cuando estés sano- dijo para verlo a los ojos con ese cariño que aun sentía por el -Pero más que nada quiero elegirte y amarte como hoy todos los días de mi vida.

Termino y todos quedaron enternecidos por esas palabras, los madres estaban llorando de alegría por aquellas palabras de sus hijos -Entonces con el poder que me fue concedido yo los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia- dijo Dulio feliz a Issei el cual se acercan a Rias poniendo su mano en la mejilla y acercando sus rostros para unir sus labios en un tierno beso, todos aplaudieron felices por la pareja exceptuando las chicas.

Ya tiempo después fueron a la otra parte del edificio donde estaba la recepción, durante horas estuvieron platicando y comiendo, los novios estaban separados aunque era normal por su relación además de que pronto se irían a pasar su noche de bodas, por alguna razón las chicas solo se acercaban a Issei de vez en cuando, pero todos pensaron que se debía que hoy solo era para Rias y no querían interrumpir.

Pero ellas había llegado a un acuerdo de no volver a tocar el tema y acercarse al castaño todo lo posible para que les diera una segunda oportunidad ya al fin de cuentas estarían juntos ya sea por trabajo o para aparentar enfrente de familia y amigos.

Por lo tanto Rias se esforzaría para aclarar todo antes de llegar a la suite del hotel de lo contrario no serían capaz de hablar de buena manera con Issei otra vez.

Ya llegando el anochecer vino la limosina para llevar a los novios todos se despidieron mientras el padre de Rias amenazaba al castaño de no hacerle daño a su hija y recibía consejos de los mayores ya sea del Maou o el caído el cual lo mataba con la mirada por tales cosas que le dijo y este por alguna razón se estremeció mucho, igual las madres y unas cuantas le decían cosas a Rias causando que se pusiera roja, cuando llegaron a la puerta la pelirroja se voltio a mirar a todos señalando sonriente el ramo las mujeres se emocionaron -¡¿Están listas?!- Rias n lanzo el ramo de flores y todas se lanzaron a por él.

-¡Lo tengo! dijo una enérgica Serafall mientras levantaba el ramo como si de un trofeo se tratase, todas se rieron por la forma en como actuó la Maou mientras su hermana se moría de vergüenza por ello, para luego los dos despidiéndose de todos.

Pasaron los minutos en la limosina y nada ambos iban en silencio, ya al llegar al hotel fueron a su habitación, en la entrada del cuarto Issei cargo a estilo nupcial a Rias sorprendiéndola y entrando, la dejo en la cama para que él se dirigiera a la mesa para tomar una copa de vino que dejaron como regalo le sirvió también a la pelirroja y se sentó en el sofá cercano, ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que Rias lo rompió

-Entonces será así?- pregunto llamándole la atención -Me refiero a actuar como la pareja perfecta ante el público, y en privado estar solo como conocidos? Como crees…- iba a continuar pero Issei la paro

-No creas que esto lo inicie, yo pero no te estoy reclamando ni nada, por lo menos cumple tu parte del trato- le respondió con molestia mirando al techo.

Eso la deprimió un poco pero eso le hiso preguntarse

-Hablando de eso… ¿porque me tratas con amabilidad?- menciono sorprendiendo a Issei -Si digo solo porque te pregunte de esa manera me respondiste, pero desde el comienzo de la boda hasta ahora, has sido respetuoso conmigo y con las demás, otros me estuvieran humillando ahora y no podría hacer nada- dijo lo último bajando la mirada recordando como hubiera sido las cosas con el anterior Riser.

Él la miro unos segundos antes de suspirar -Quizás como dices debería de tratarte de la peor forma, pero a mi parecer ya lo estoy haciendo- menciono sorprendiéndola -Tan solo mira, te obligue a casarte sin amor, ya no me importa formar un futuro junto a ti y las chicas, y cuando todos sepan la verdad creo que ustedes se llevaran la peor parte- dijo mirándola con un deje de tristeza -Cosas de las cuales no estoy de acuerdo que ni se mencionen, estoy haciéndolas para mi beneficio personal y de las cuales ustedes y más tu han sufrido y personas ajenas a esto sufrirán, no soy un monstruo para hacerte la vida aún más difícil de la que vas a llevar- termino sorprendiéndola por la madurez que está mostrando.

Aunque su puso un poco feliz por ver que seguía siendo el mismo chico que conoció pero le deprimía que ya no quisiera nada con ellas.

Issei bebió lo último de su copa y levantándose la dejo en la mesa -Bueno será mejor que me vaya- menciono impactando a Rias y lo noto –Oye, no abras pensado que me quedaría aquí toda la noche a platicar ¿verdad?- dijo con tono de burla pero vio que ella de verdad esperaba eso y solo se voltio -lo siento pero de por si tengo cosas que hacer así que… pero se detuvo al sentir como ella lo abrazaba detrás con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ise… por favor… perdóname… perdóname p por todo lo que te hice… yo estoy muy arrepentida… por todo…- decía la pelirroja abrazada a la espalda del castaño llorando amargamente y el trata de liberarse y ella aferrándose aún más.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo Issei, aun tratando de liberarse del agarre de la pelirroja que por algún motivo era demasiado firme De verdad crees que te perdonaré-

-Ise… perdóname… vuelve a mi lado…a nuestro lado… por favor… quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes –le suplicó la pelirroja aumentando el agarre que tenía sobre él.

-De verdad eres muy ingenua si piensa que las cosas volverán a cómo eran antes- dijo ya dejando de luchar -en primer lugar ahora soy mucho más fuerte que tú y con eso las piezas no funcionaran en mí, por lo que ya nunca podre ser tu siervo- y solo logro que ella afiance más su agarre -El segundo y creo que más importante es que para un dragón esto del amor no es tan fácil.

-Q-Que quieres decir?- pregunto ya aligerando su agarre cosa que agradeció Issei, por alguna razón era más fuerte que el en estos casos

-Para los dragones no es fácil ya que somos poder puro por ello con un amor no correspondido o una traición podemos herirnos nosotros mismos y la única salida es quitarnos es sentimiento- dijo cambiando las cosas ya que no quería mas drama de parte de ella así que saco su última carta -ahora mismo mis sentimientos por ti no son más que cuando te conocí por primera vez- termino ya satisfecho pero lo que logro fue un abrazo más fuerte y que soltara sollozos.

Que solo duraron un rato así y lo soltó al fin lo que lo extraño voltio para verla con la cabeza baja ocultando sus ojos en su flequillo, él quiso retroceder pero ella sostuvo su mano y levanto la vista observándolo con unos ojos con tristeza absoluta y derramando lágrimas, eso le toco muy fuerte el corazón pero las palabras que dijo lo sacaron de balance

-Quédate… por favor… al menos quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche… solo esta… es todo lo que te pido- el no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso y más cuando ella se le acercó para besarlo con pasión.

El trato de alejarla pero ella lo sostenía muy fuerte, sabía que no había problema que tuviera sexo con Rias ya que Ophis por sus cosas se lo permitió, pero él no quería ya que eso lo dejaría al nivel de ellas, pero dile eso a un dragón de 18 o 19 años con las hormonas aun descontroladas, no se resistiría.

A medida que seguían besándose Issei cedió y decidió dejarla hacer lo que quiere la acerco más y el comenzó a corresponderle sorprendiéndola pero aun así siguió con ello, al poco tiempo se separaron y se vieron a los ojos ella lo veía con cariño y el con deseo ya él había perdido contra sus instintos pero seguía consiente delo que hacía y decía.

La levanto y la puso en la cama y él se puso encima de ella mirándola fijamente -Entiendes que esto no significa nada entre nosotros ¿verdad?- dijo mientras él con su mano recorría sus piernas.

Ella sabía que esto lo hacía más por despecho que lograr que volviera a ellas, al menos ella pasaría esta noche especial con el hombre que ama.

Rodeo el cuello de él mientras le daba un beso corto -Lo sé, si lo que dices es verdad solo necesito enamorarte de nuevo ¿no?- pregunto mientras le hacía un sonrisa sensual con un tenue sonrojo lo que lo ponía más en jaque a la situación.

-De verdad crees que puedes enamorar a cualquiera solo con desearlo, en verdad eres solo una niña mimada- subió su mano hacia uno de sus pechos provocando que ella gimiera y el besara su cuello haciendo que soltara gemidos más fuertes.

Después de unos segundos el paro para verla y era una imagen muy provocativa, ella respirando agitadamente aún más sonrojada estando a su merced, -Por favor déjame ser tuya esta noche, Ise- suplico mirándolo con eso ojos ya mandando al diablo la razón del castaño.

El al levanto sentándola en sus piernas mientras la besaba con deseo -Está bien solo por esta noche, Rias- y siguió besándola.

Sabían que ya no podría ver nada más entre ellos pero durante toda la noche se demostraron ese amor que tuvieron, ese cariño al tocarse y cuidarse mutuamente, esa pasión que muchas veces se demostraban y que solo lo harían una vez más para desquitar su deseo y lujuria.

En la mañana siguiente Rias despertaba cansada ya que recordaba que lo hicieron durante toda la noche, ella miro a su lado de la cama vio una nota se sentó en la cama y la tomo era un mensaje de Issei diciendo que regresaría en unas horas, ella se sintió feliz por eso el ver que a pesar de todo seguía siendo el, pero volvió a la realidad al ver esa caja que trajo consigo en la mesa.

Se levantó con las sabanas tapándola y se acercó a está abriéndola y viendo la piezas de peón que pertenecían al castaño, estas piezas las cuales estaba un día orgullosa se volvieron un recordatorio de lo que perdió por una estupidez.

Podía recuperarlo, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo tenia, pero lo intentaría, no debía hacerlo no volverían a como era antes pero mientras él estuviera a su lado podría con lo que sea.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí acaba el ova, no olviden si les gusto y si tienen una duda o queja dejar reviews y si dejan de pedirme ayuda a acomodar mi casa les responderé.**

 **Bueno como quería hacer otra cosa quería hacer esta fragmento de que paso espero no molestar a los que esperan el siguiente capítulo del** **El Dragón de Kuoh**

 **Con eso sería todo por ahora**

 **Después nos vemos CHAO!**


End file.
